


Hope

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You have non-curable breathing problems, but Markus makes you have faith.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: the reader suffocating

Request: Hello! I was just wondering if you could do a One shot for the DBH oneshots with Markus where the reader sometimes has difficulty breathing sometimes and one day she just can’t breathe very well and Markus is there and helps get her to be able to breathe and then at the end it’s just fluff and they chill on the couch snuggling or something like that. :) Merci Beaucoup!

(I asked the requester to specify a little more for the oneshot) Like the reader is having a normal day while Markus is taking care of the house and abruptly she has an attack where she can’t breathe so she’s kinda suffocating and she can’t speak to be able to get Markus to help so instead she hits the floor really hard and finally when he hears it he comes in seeing her not able to breathe and he’s able to get her to her inhaler and she can breathe again and then the end is just Markus cuddling her on the couch to help keep her calm while she’s recovering.

Fandom: Detroit: Become Human, Markus x fem!reader

Warnings: Reader suffocating/having breathing issues/disease.

A/N: I made the reader’s breathing issue non-curable, but there’s a hint that it might be cured anyway. This way I got the ending I got the inspiration on.

Word count: 690

—

You were one of the few people who liked to read books in their original form. Usually people had their fancy tablets with three hundred books in them - yet somehow you preferred books being pages between covers. You read one of your unread books and at times, you would let out a giggle or a sigh as something happened in a book.

Markus had been cleaning your house the whole day, and though you appreciated his help with that, you felt bad in letting him clean everything all alone. But he had assured you many times before that it may be part of his programming, but cleaning makes him happy. And sometimes you wanted his love for cleaning.

Right now though, your book had dropped to the floor from your hands, you gasped for air and tried to steady your attack, because you knew that panicking made it worse.

A whole lot worse. You could die if you didn’t get your inhaler in time.

Every try to take a breath caused you a great deal of discomfort and the world around you began to seem blurry and you could barely see properly anymore.

“Markus…” you let out a strangled cry, and prayed for him to hear it. “Markus… help.”

No one was coming, you didn’t hear Markus at all. You threw yourself onto the floor and began to bang on it. That triggered Markus to come to check on you.

“Y/N?” he gasped and hurried beside you. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

It didn’t take him long to realize what was wrong, as you gestured towards your throat while gasping for air. So Markus got to the bedroom and returned from there with your inhaler in his hands. You snatched it from him and took a deep breath with it. It took a few more, deep breaths to finally make your breathing stable again.

As you finally got to breathe again normally, you closed your eyes and tried to calm your racing heart. Fighting with your breathing issues was hard, but with Markus by your side, it was much easier. And frankly, you would be dead by now without Markus being there by your side.

The last rays of the sun illuminated your living room floor and you raised your head to meet Markus’s eyes. You didn’t have to say anything, because Markus knew what you were going to say, and he just nodded.

“I know.”

—

Hearing Markus’s artificial heart beating was one of the most comforting sounds to you. It reminded you that there was this one person who loved you dearly and would do everything for you. And it was something you swore to treasure to the end of time.

“Y/N?” Markus called as he gently brushed your hair behind your ear, waking you up from your thoughts. You smiled and looked up to him.

“Yeah?”

“We’ll find a cure for your issue, alright?” he muttered and gently lifted your chin with his index finger. You lowered your gaze, suddenly ashamed. Why Markus would spend so much time looking for a cure, when there was none?

“Markus, we’ve talked about this. It’s useless. There is no cure for this - we can’t do anything about it.”

Markus sat up upon hearing your words and pulled you beside him. He took a firm grasp of your shoulders and stared at you deep into your eyes.

“Y/N, hope is what kept my people together. And hope is how we’ll fix your breathing. And trust me - we will find a way. You will not die because of this.”

Some cold shivers went through your body when Markus spoke to you - it was like his words were filled with something that made you believe that your issue would be curable after all - though all the doctors had said that it’s not curable and that you would likely die from it in the end.

But hope - hope brought androids freedom. Hope did what would have been impossible without it. So if you had enough hope, then maybe…

Maybe, you would be able to live a completely normal life again.


End file.
